monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Dax
Dax (Japanese: ) is one of the main protagonists in Monsuno: World Master and its sequel series, Monsuno: Combat Chaos. His Monsunos are Airswitch, Boost, Bioblaze, Clubber, and Hyper Airswitch. He also owned Whipper and Arachnablade for a short time until he gave Whipper to Jinja, and Arachnablade to Beyal. Information Dax is an orphaned teenager who grew up in the Lowlands. He is a skilled Monsuno Controller, the fifth member of Team Core-Tech and has spent the entire first season working under Jeredy Suno in secret. Personality He has a typical bad boy appearance that shows his personality. He is also shown to have a Australian accent. He has a very cocky attitude and a rebellious spirit that causes Chase, Jinja, Bren and Beyal not to like him during their first encounter during their visit to the Lowlands. Though he has this trait, he can show a more caring and merciful side when the moment really calls for it. True to his personality, he thinks Jinja should be attracted to him because he’s the obvious choice. But, she’s not, and secretly, this makes him a little crazy. He is also shown to keep a grudge and would do whatever it takes to get his revenge on the people who have crossed him. This trait began from an Eklipse attack on his hometown when he was little, he saw his mother one last time before both his parents died in an explosion, since then he was seeking revenge on Eklipse. In World Master, Dax is seen to be pulling a lot of strings from behind the scenes whilst under the pretense being 'untrustworthy'. In Deceit, he pulls a dangerous stunt by allying himself with Charlemagne in order to receive Monsuno Essence from her. He also manages to place fail safe devices without his team's knowledge and saves his teammates countless of times despite their lack of trust in him. This goes to show the content of his character and that he attempts to be of help wherever he is needed. He does not keep grudges against his friends for not believing in him, despite this occurring on several occasions. Bren is a person he promised to get revenge upon, a promise of revenge that was never exacted by Dax. Instead, in Deceit, Dax hands Bren a small container of essence that would later prove useful. He does not demand any gratitude for all of his hard work, nor does he ever demand apologies for the unjustified way his teammates treat him even in Combat Chaos. In Six, Dax is seen singing for an hour, genuinely appreciative of the fact that he did not die in the previous episode. In Bros, it's discovered that Dax greatly enjoys fishing. He also has several nicknames for his teammates. He calls Jinja "Princess", much to her chagrin. He also often calls Chase "Little Suno", Beyal "Monk Boy", or "Monk Fish" and Bren "Glasses." Dax also calls Jeredy "Doc," as the only person on the team. However, he does not limit his naming to only his friends, but also to his enemies as well. In Knight, he calls the Strike Squad "Squadlings." This suggest that he has an adoration for giving people names that fit their character. Dax also has a penchant for pulling pranks on people or otherwise messing with them. In Deceit, he snuck up behind his friends while they were observing S.T.O.R.M and acted like a soldier to throw them off guard. He also lightly teases Bren with either word play seen in Hunted or plays along whenever Bren's paranoia halts the team as seen in Monster. Physical Appearance Dax has brown skin, short, dread lock hair, brown eyes, and wears a blue beanie. Show Monsuno: World Master Dax debuted in R.S.V.P., where he had noodles spilt on him by Bren. He eventually gets into a fight with Chase, and later on, Dr. Klipse. Chase helped Dax defeat Dr. Klipse. Dax was then followed by the Core-Tech group. In Appleseeds, Dax is followed by Team Core-Tech to some ruins. He is not seen until the end, where he is with Chase's father. After they all get out of them, Dax is not with Jeredy, but joins the team and heads them in the direction of Costal City. In Eye, Dax leads the group to Costal City, which turns out to have a hurricane caused by a Wild Core. Dax gives Jinja and Beyal more Monsuno Essence, while helping them battle Charlemagne. With the added help, they take down the S.T.O.R.M. airship. In Deceit, Dax and Chase lead Charlemagne into a trap, by Dax pretending to lead the rest of the team into a trap. In Trust, Dax gets into a fight with the rest of the team after Chase leaves with Jon Ace. Dax and Team Core-Tech fend off Medea's ambush. In Hunted, Dax is the second victim of Dom Pyro. He is later freed by Chase Suno. In Shadow, Dax and the Team explore and old mining facility, now run by Eklipse. He ends up in a battle with Dr. Klipse and Hargrave, and his own Monsuno turn on him via the Shadow Effect. It is eventually turned back. In Lost, Dax goes with the rest of the team to The Dreaming. He later followed Chase on his hunt for Lock, and helped fight agains One-Eyed Jack and his henchmen. In Light, he and Jinja caused a distraction with Boost and Charger in order to lure The Bookman out of the Library of Tebab and briefly battled him until Bookman retreated. Dax and Jinja later regrouped with Bren, Beyal, and Dawnmaster outside of the library just as the library was about to explode. In Bright, he and Beyal were accidentally left behind on a train and missed the battle against the Desert Wolves. Later, at Digby Droog's house, the Desert Wolves attacked again and so Dax teamed up with Chase and Bren to defeat the intruders. Monsuno Graphic Novels Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.17.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.21.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.21.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.24.36_PM.png File:Dax2.jpg File:Monsuno-rsvp-cart-c-v16.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.22.19_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.25.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.37.38_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.41.54_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.58.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.43.08_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.44.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.02.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.26.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.27.54_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.34.17_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.34.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_8.05.59_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.21.49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.58.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.59.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.02.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.02.44_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.05.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.53.01_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.32.06_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.22.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.43.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png Appleseeds7.png Eye7.png Eye6.png Eye4.png Monsuno ep16pic05.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 30 zpsfe1c229c.jpg 26 zps7355ff10.jpg 15_zpsdca06dc9.jpg 64_zps9071f508.jpg Beyal and Dax.jpg 3708ac0f.jpg 004bc89f.jpg 9c6143e2.jpg dax. Jpg Dax and Medal.png Others Char_dax.png File:Dax-2.jpg File:Dax.jpg File:DAx.png monsuno-keith-silverstein-1.jpg dax-1.jpg|Dax launching a Core 292985_180066825460102_646198844_n.jpg|Dax and Airswitch 396578 500762173291863 1581407941 n.jpg Monsuno trivia.jpg Monsuno_CHAR_4_Dax-300x300.jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein